


Possessive

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Possessiveness, Team Hot Dads, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the relationship of Hercules Hansen and Stacker Pentecost the possessiveness goes both ways. It always has.</p><p>(It's just very rare to actually witness it - this is one of those rare moments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/gifts), [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/104460/104460_original.jpg)


End file.
